


Another Better Life

by miraculousphantom



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Other, also danny loses his memory, au where danny goes into the ghost zone after accident instead of back into the human world, basically danny likes his ghost friends more than his real friends, danny doesn't know he's a halfa, so he doesn't know who his friends or family are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousphantom/pseuds/miraculousphantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Danny Fenton went into his parents ghost portal he didn't except to die. He didn't except to be ripped from his life and not even remember what his life was like. But when he meets so friendly ghosts he decides maybe being dead isn't so bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Better Life

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to write this much, also when I first started writing it it wasn't meant to be in any kind of proper writing format. So just bare with me.

After Danny get’s thrown into the ghost zone and sees he’s a ghost he doesn’t assume he’s a halfa. Because what the hell? You can’t be alive and dead. 

So as he’s flying through the ghost zone scared out of his mind he gets confronted by some easy ghost to beat like the Box Ghost. Danny doesn’t know how powerful he is yet so he just cowards from him. Then right before Danny thought he was done for good, something came out of no where to defend him. Some kind of black shadowy thing? Danny’s been in the ghost zone for like 10 minutes and he already felt scarred for life. Or in his case his afterlife.

The shadow thing retreats after the Box Ghost is gone and Danny feels better. Of course until some other ghost comes up to him who looks like some kind of biker from the 1950s. The ghost tells him he means no harm and he makes a new friend. Johnny 13. Johnny tells him a lot about the ghost zone and how as long as he stuck with him he’d be just fine. 

Johnny asks a lot of questions about how Danny died but he can literally not answer him. Not because he doesn’t want to but because he cannot remember a thing. All he can remember from his human life was that last moment before he died when he was surrounded by electricity and heard two people scream “Danny”. Which is also the only reason he knows his name is Danny. Thanks to being friends with Johnny, Danny never really has enemies. Johnny’s girlfriend Kitty is a good teacher so she helps him gain control of his powers. He meets Ember and they get along really well. They also kind of have a thing going on, but they really don't admit it. 

Then once it’s been about a year since Danny died, he still has no clue that he is only half ghost since while in the ghost zone he can’t change back into a human unless he makes himself and he has no clue he can make himself do that so he just never does. Now Danny is a fucking wiz with his powers. He’s stronger than any of the other ghosts thought he would ever be. Not that they’re complaining, Danny was really smart with his powers and if anyone ever needed a favor to fuck someone up Phantom was the guy to go to.

One day Danny is hanging out with Ember in her lair and Johnny comes out of no where to tell them that a portal into the human world is open and that they should all go check it out and maybe fuck a little bit with the humans. Danny and Ember have no problem with this and get pretty excited to do so since a portal hadn’t been open since Danny came into the ghost zone. Plus it’s been a little boring for a while. So the three of them all riding on Johnny’s bike and make it into this weird lab thing. Danny thinks it looks familiar but just brushes it off. 

The three of them spilt up to do their own thing. Ember went to a music store to see what new music she’s been missing since her last visit. Johnny goes to a garage to steal parts for his motorcycle since most human gear made his bike even better. And Danny just wanders around the town because something about this town just seems so familiar. The school, the stores, the streets, the homes. Just everything. 

When Danny is mindlessly flying around he happens to see something out of the corner of his eye flying at him. Danny quickly makes a shield to block it. He automatically connects that someone was attacking him and Danny had no limits, especially when he wasn’t the first to throw the punch. Danny goes to him and confronts the team who just fired at him. A group of five people. Danny had no issues fighting them. He was pretty excited to actually, his first fight with humans. 

Little did any of them know was that they shouldn’t of been fighting. Little did Danny know that team he was fighting was his mom, dad, sister and best friends. And little did they know that that was their son, brother and best friend. 

The fight was hard even for someone like Danny. So he felt blessed when his friends finally came for back up. Danny starts flying away but the girl with a lot of black on runs after him and shoots him down. Johnny gets worried and goes after him to make sure he’s okay. That’s when the unimaginable happens. 

Danny turns human. 

And Johnny isn’t the only one who saw it. 

Sam did too. 

Sam witnessed the ghosts she just shot down turn human and not just any human. Into his best friend that she thought died. 

Johnny rounds up Ember, keeps Danny hidden from the ghost hunters because if they saw him riding away with some kid they would definitely want the kid. 

The three of them make it back and Ember and Johnny are so shocked. Danny is a halfa, In a way though that makes sense, the only other halfa there is is just as powerful as Danny. Well more powerful. When Danny wakes up Ember is really really really careful breaking the news to Danny. 

Danny doesn’t take the news well. 

He goes on a complete freak out yelling things like. “How is this possible? How am I dead and alive? How can I possibly be alive? I died, I remember dying.” then after about an hour of him just freaking out he finally calms down and puts his hand over his chest looking at his friends and says. “I can feel my heart.”

Sam, is in kind of the same boat. She is shocked beyond belief and thinks her eyes were wrong but she knows what she saw. Now she needs closure. She only tells Jazz and Tucker what she saw. They both think she’s crazy and kind of feel bad breaking the news that Danny was dead. Well, they were half right. 

After Danny accepts the fact that he’s a halfa he makes Johnny and Ember swear not to tell anyone. Especially Skulker since he would turn on someone faster than you could blink. Of course he lets Johnny tell Kitty though. Kitty is smart and can make sure Johnny doesn’t accidentally spill anything. 

Danny ends up only ever turning human when he’s alone and really feels the needs to feel his heart. For some reason it just makes him feel safer. 

Sam still hasn’t given up on Danny. She knows he’s out there. Somewhere in the ghost zone. So about a month after her spotting she convinces Tucker and Jazz to go into the ghost zone with her. They think that this is the only way she’ll be able to let go of Danny so they go. 

The three of them searched all over the place for the ghost that represented Danny but Sam wouldn’t give up. Finally Sam found something close to the ghost boy, the guy who was there when he saw Danny turn human. Sam immediately attacked him and starts asking him where Danny is and all this shit but Johnny won’t break and has his shadow defend him. But the three of their ghost rays were really powerful against Johnny and he started to lose. 

That is until Danny came along and blasted Sam really hard away from Johnny with his ecto blast. 

Danny glared at the three who had come into his world and attacked his best friend. “Get away from him.” He said and blasted close to Tucker and Jazz as a warning shot. They seemed familiar too but he just thought it was since he fought them last month. 

Sam took this as an opportunity to finally talk to Danny. “Danny. Danny it’s you.” She said and got closer to him. Danny just tensed up at the sound of his name being said by someone who he had never told. 

“That’s Phantom to you. Only my friend’s can call me Danny.” 

Sam saw Tucker and Jazz get just as shocked as she was. Sam was right, that is Danny. “Da- Phantom. Please. We are friends. Your best friends. Sam, Tucker, your sister Jazz.’ She said and pointed to the two over there.

Danny didn’t buy it for a second. He got even more of a defensive position and had his hands glowing ready to blast if she came closer. Danny didn’t want this. He didn’t want to be reminded of his past life. Or his human life. 

“I saw you Danny, I saw you turn human.” 

Sam should not of said that. 

“I. Am not. Human.” He said loudly and cold. So very cold. This wasn’t the same Danny she knew once. “I don’t want to be human. I’m happy here. As a ghost. With my friends. I don’t know who you are or what our relationship might of been when I was fully human but it doesn’t matter now.” Danny said and got closer to her and his eyes were so green it was like he could shoot rays from his eyes. He probably could if he tried. 

Sam saw how angry he was and tried to calm him down and said that he could go with them, see his parents again and that he could go home. 

Then Danny said something that broke her heart, Tucker’s heart, and Jazz’s heart.

“I am home.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot for right now but idk?? It might be more if anyone likes it. Or even if anyone reads it.


End file.
